tvdreamfandomcom-20200213-history
Princess Detectives
Princess Detectives is an anime series created by Hishikawa Usagi. The series focuses on seven princesses aiming to become the successors to their respective kingdoms while solving different mysteries and crimes. Plot :Princess Detectives Episodes Dorothy, Reanna and Mirelle are triplets from the kingdom of books called the Booker Kingdom. In order for them to be more proper, their parents sent them into Madoka Academy, a boarding school for princes and princesses. The three have Farrah, Sofia and Laura as roomates respectively and met a popular princess named Tiara. However, the planet that the school is standing is filled with criminals and many of these crimes involves the Phantom Squad, a group of criminals. Because of Dorothy's desire for peace, the seven princesses became ameteur detectives and solve many crimes that the Phantom Squad and other criminals had caused. Characters Princess Detectives The Princess Detectives is a group of seven princesses and ameteur detectives. The CV's for the princesses all voiced characters in the series Sgt. Frog. (except for Farrah who is voiced by Yamamura Hibiku). Members : :CV: Watanabe Kumiko :Dorothy is the series main protagonist. She is spoiled and carefree but is willing to help those in need. Her Princess Key enebles her to super human strength. Her signature color is pink and is one of the three princesses of the Booker Kingdom. Her first name is based on the first note of the solfege scale. : :CV: Saitou Chiwa :Reanna is Dorothy's sister. She is intelligent and wise but can be novice sometimes. Her Princess Key enebles her to read the minds of others and to find them guilty or innocent. Her signature color is blue and is one of the princesses of the Booker Kingdom. Her name is based on the second note of the solfege scale. : :CV: Ikezawa Haruna :Mirelle is Dorothy and Reanna's sister. She is very athletic and is good at running being one of the fastest runners in class. Her Princess Key enebles her to trace a criminal's path. Her signature color is yellow and is one of the princesses of the Booker Kingdom. Her name is based on the third note of the solfege scale : :CV: Yamamura Hibiku :Farrah is Dorothy's roomate. Because of her being word smart, she is given the title the Princess of Words and can speak in other languages like French and Italian. Her Princess Key enebles her to fly with wings. Her signature color is purple and she is the princess of the Cinder Kingdom. Her name is based on the fourth note of the solfege scale. : :CV: Hirohashi Ryou :Sofia is Reanna's roomate. She has an eye for jewelry and is also well mannered but she can be quite scary when worried. Her Princess Key enebles her to move objects with either her hands or her mind. Her signature color is red and is the princess of the Mine Kingdom. Her name is based on the fifth note of the solfege scale. : :CV: Nishimura Chinami :Laura is Mirelle's roomate. She is known for her powerful singing voice and talent with the violin. Her Princess Key enebles her to hear things from afar. Her signature color is green and is the princess of the Muse Kingdom. Her name is based on the sixth note of the solfege scale. : :CV: Noto Mamiko :Tiara is the school's student council president. She is very popular among the students of Madoka Academy for her older sister like personality. Her Princess Key enebles her to shape earth soil and turn it into the actual thing. Her signature color is white and is the princess of the Fauna Kingdom. Her name is based on the seventh note of the solfege scale. : :CV: Kozakura Etsuko :Mado is an upcoming character to join the Princess Detectives. Her signature color is black and is the princess of the Toy Kingdom. Her name is based on the eigth and final note of the solfege scale. Fairies : :CV: Itou Kanae :Dorothy's fairy. : :CV: Itou Kanae :Reanna's fairy. : :CV: Itou Kanae :Mirelle's fairy. : :CV: Morohoshi Sumire :Farrah's fairy. : :CV: Morohoshi Sumire :Sofia's fairy. : :CV: Morohoshi Sumire :Laura's fairy. : :CV: Yamamoto Nozomi :Tiara's fairy. : :CV: Yamamoto Nozomi :Mado's fairy. High Seas High Seas is an upcoming second season detective group. The members are named Hibiki, Itsuki and Namika and are inspired by Princess Detectives to become detectives themselves. Phantom Squad The Phantom Squad is a group of criminals. Leaders : :CV: Koyasu Takehito :Duke is the leader of the Phantom Squad. He considers the Holmes triplets as his archenemies and is willing to get out of bars. Generals : :CV: Yonezawa Madoka :Serena is the first of the generals to appear. She may not be a princess but has an eye for jewelry and therefore plans to rob all the jewels in the Magic Galaxy. Her archenemy is Tiara. : :CV: Kumai Motoko :George is the second of the generals to appear and usually commits crimes relating to destruction of other's property. His archenemy is Laura, whom he "accidentaly" has a crush on. : :CV: Shibuya Azuki :Julia is half of the Wells twins. She is usually very spoiled, like Dorothy, and commits crimes relating kidnapping. Her archenemy is Sofia. : :CV: Yamakita Saki :Hari is the other half of the Wells twins. He likes to be independent from her sister by commiting different crimes relating to cheating instead of kidnapping. His archenemy is Farrah. Supporting Characters Students : :CV: Serizawa Yuu :Rhythm is a childhood friend of Dorothy, Reanna and Mirelle. She is supportive and soft-spoken and dreams to one day write her own book. She later learns of Princess Detectives members and promises them to keep it a secret. : :CV: Akesaka Satomi :Veronica is Rhythm's roomate and Farrah's childhood friend whom they later broke up because of a misunderstanding. However, both later patched things up and once again became friends. Unlike Rhythm, who knew of the members of Princess Detectives after a crime scene, she knew of its members from the day they formed and tends to not trust them at all. But she later learns to believe in them. Teachers : :CV: Yamamoto Nozomi :The school headmistress and teacher at history. : :CV: Nakata Jouji :Arnold is a teacher who knew about the group, Princess Detectives. He secretly was once a criminal. : :CV: Kusao Takeshi :Revin is a hot tempered teacher who usually gets mad to his students. Terminologies Introduced In Season 1 : :Princess Keys are powers inside every princesses of every kingdom in the Magic Galaxy. All are unique from each other and are used as means for defense or protection. : : : : : Introduced In Season 2 Music The opening is titled Everyday Princess, Everyday Detective sang by Watanabe Kumiko, Saitou Chiwa and Ikezawa Haruna while the first ending is titled Operation Dress Code sang by Yamamura Hibiku, Hirohashi Ryou, Nishimura Chinami and Noto Mamiko. The second ending is titled You're Under Arrest by Noto Mamiko and Kozakura Etsuko. Media News *Currently, a new character named Mado Poirot will join Princess Detectives later in the series. She will be voiced by Kozakura Etsuko. **Other new characters with the first names Hibiki, Itsuki and Namika will also appear in the second season. Saiga Mitsuki (Hibiki), Kumai Motoko (Itsuki) and Fukuen Misato (Namika) will be providing their voices. *A second season was announced and that it will be Mado's debut. Trivia *The characters are named after characters from different mystery novels. **The episode's are also named after different mystery novel titles. **The teachers are named after mystery novel author's instead to show their higher status. *This is the first series Usagi created that only has 12 episodes each season. Category:SeriesCategory:Princess Detectives